Aurors d'élite
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: MINI FIC : Ils sont les meilleurs des meilleurs. Des aurors d'élite membres d'une unité secrète du ministère dirigée par Harry. Une nouvelle menace plane sur le monde sorcier et tous les espoirs reposent sur eux. DM/HG – HP/PP – BZ/GW


**Encore et toujours moi ! **

**Comme toujours une inspiration soudaine que j'ai envie de mettre en mots et voila je me retrouve avec un chapitre avant même de m'en rendre compte !**

**cette fiction est assez particulière, déjà elle ne sera pas très longue (trois ou quatre chapitre), ensuite elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'écris d'habitude, il s'agit plutôt d'un petit défi que je me suis lancé à moi même, alors j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.**

**pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics sachez que mon ordi a eu un gros bug et que j'ai perdu beaucoup de données (j'étais dégoûtée je vous dis pas !) et donc je suis entrain de tout réécrire. mais j'essaierai de mettre a jour d'ici la semaine prochaine.**

**sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me donner votre avis (oui je suis une review-addict, un problème avec ça ? :P )**

**xoxo**

**Aliice.**

* * *

Harry traversa la vaste salle qui précédait le bureau du ministre, ignorant tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il se dirigea vers la double porte et entra sans prendre la peine de se faire annoncer il savait qu'il était attendu.

- bonjour Monsieur le ministre, vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Harry ! Mon petit ! Entre donc.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Cinq ans dans ce métier l'avaient rendu svelte et musclé. Mais aux yeux de Kingsley il restait le petit Harry.

- malheureusement, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Des informateurs du département des aurors nous ont confirmé la présence d'extrémistes de la pureté du sang, qui entendent continuer l'œuvre de Jedusor et « purifier » la race sorcière. Nous n'en savons pas encore beaucoup sur eux, mais on sait qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec les autres groupes dans le genre. Ils semblent détenir une arme dont nous ignorons la nature. Seul un de nos informateurs avait réussi à la connaître et il a été tué avant de nous divulguer l'information. J'aurais donc besoin de tous vos agents pour découvrir quelle est cette arme, et si possible la détruire.

- tous mes agents ? Mais monsieur le ministre.

- cette mission est de la plus haute importance Harry, tu sais que je ne ferais pas appel à ton unité si ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il dirigeait l'unité de défense contre les forces du mal. une unité ultra secrète qui regroupait l'élite des aurors, de vrais tueurs, qui ironiquement étaient tous ses amis, excepté Pansy avec qui il était marié depuis deux ans. Et en cinq ans c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient tous sur une même mission.

- très bien monsieur le ministre. Ils sont tous en mission, je les ferais rappeler.

- excellent. Préviens moi lorsque tu les auras tous retrouvés.

- ça devrait être facile... ironisa Harry en quittant le bureau après une dernière poignée de mains.

Comme si sa journée n'avait pas assez mal commencé, il devait maintenant joindre cinq aurors d'élite dispersés à travers le monde...

* * *

_Bogota, Colombie. _

_Auror : Blaise Zabini. _

_Atouts : puissance magique, charisme, intelligence._

_Cible : Armando de la Veiga_

_Méthode d'attaque : directe._

Tous s'étaient écartés de la piste de danse pour observer ce couple.

Ils dansaient ce tango avec une telle passion, qu'on ne pouvait que leur céder le passage.

L'homme grand et brun menait la danse avec une virilité si évidente que toutes les femmes de l'assistance quel que soit leur âge, considéraient sa partenaire avec envie.

Au bout d'un ultime mouvement, les deux danseurs s'immobilisèrent, dans une pose théâtrale.

Un silence suivit leur prestation, puis une salve d'applaudissements salua leur performance.

Blaise salua d'un bref signe de tête, fit glisser discrètement quelques billets à sa partenaire. Elle avait bien joué son rôle, et avec un peu de chance, il s'était fait remarquer.

Il ajusta son chapeau et alla s'installer au bar ou il attendit patiemment.

Il avait eu raison.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme arriva et lui demanda de le suivre.

Son plan avait marché. Il avait attiré l'attention du maître des lieux.

Sa cible.

Armando de la Veiga. Un des grands noms du trafic de potions de magie noire et de poisons illicites. Il était à la tête de l'un des plus grands réseaux et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le viseur de leur unité, qui avait confié à Blaise la mission de l'éliminer.

Il n'était pas facile à approcher, mais Blaise venait d'y parvenir.

On le fit entrer dans un bureau qui contrastait avec le reste de l'édifice, par la splendeur et l'opulence qui y régnaient.

Derrière un bureau massif, l'attendait sa cible. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il neutralise les deux gardes.

Son cerveau analysait la situation à une vitesse impressionnante et très vite un plan se profila dans son esprit. Il sourit intérieurement. Cette mission allait être un succès.

- monsieur Cortez, fit l'homme, l'appelant par son nom d'emprunt

- senor de la Veiga, répondit poliment Blaise.

- n'êtes vous pas surpris que je connaisse votre nom ?

- c'est le contraire qui m'aurait étonné

- vous avez pas mal de cran pour un étranger monsieur Cortez... vous ne faites pas profil bas comme la plupart des autres.

- est ce une mauvaise chose ?

- je n'ai pas dit cela.

- en effet. Puis-je savoir que me voulez vous ?

- j'ai une meilleure question, que cherchez vous ?

- ai je l'air de chercher quelque chose ?

- ne jouez pas avez moi monsieur Cortez... je sais quand on me cache des choses

- vraiment, répondit Blaise, souriant pour la première fois.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air perplexe, et Blaise profita de ce bref instant pour attaquer.

Tout fut fini en cinq secondes.

Il lança une grenade dont l'explosion projeta les deux gardes contre le mur arrière. D'un mouvement de baguette il les désarma tous avant de lancer un avada Kedara sur Armando de la Veiga.

Mission accomplie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les dossiers qu'Harry lui avait demandé de rapporter...

Il venait d'ouvrir un premier tiroir quand le patronus d'Harry apparut devant lui. le message était bref, et codé, mais il était entraîné pour le comprendre. Il devait rentrer immédiatement à Londres. Dommage pour les dossiers.

* * *

_Iles Fidji Pacifique Sud_

_Auror : Hermione Granger_

_Atouts : intelligence, puissance magique, physique._

_Cible : Jonathan Rivers_

_Méthode d'attaque : furtive_

Hermione émergea lentement de l'eau, pour observer les environs. Elle veilla bien à garder dans l'eau la partie de son cou ou se trouvaient ses branchies.

Oui, ses branchies. Le seul accès qu'elle avait pour atteindre cette demeure était la voie des eaux. Elle remercia intérieurement Neville pour leur avoir fait découvrir en 4e année ce merveilleux moyen de se déplacer en milieu aquatique.

Elle s'immergea à nouveau et nagea à nouveau vers le lieu ou s'abritait sa cible.

Son attaque serait rapide et sans détour. Rivers ne verrait rien venir.

Comme prévu son timing fut parfait.

A vingt trois heures, les lumières de la grande villa s'éteignirent, et au même instant, l'effet de la branchiflore disparut.

De nouveau sous forme humaine, elle émergea complètement des flots, et courut se mettre à couvert sous les arbres.

De là, elle se dirigea vers la villa de Rivers. Le trajet se passa sans encombres. Et une fois sur place, elle n'eut aucun mal à neutraliser toute la garde à l'aide de sortilège de stupéfixions. Hermione avait prit le temps de mémoriser les plans de la maison, et elle savait exactement ou se diriger. Elle passa devant un large enclos isolé par de hautes clôtures, et elle entendit des grognements menaçants derrière...

Qui donc osait élever des dragons chez lui ?

Hermione sourit intérieurement, la mégalomanie de Rivers serait sa perte.

Elle ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance avant d'atteindre les appartements de sa cible.

Une fois les deux derniers gardes de Rivers neutralisés, elle entra d'un pas décidé dans ses appartements. Il dormait.

Parfait.

Elle l'immobilisa avant de le faire léviter dès que son corps quitta le lit, il se réveilla, et commença à paniquer. Voyant la peur dans les yeux de John Rivers, un trafiquant de poisons et adepte de magie noire Hermione sourit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Elle refit le chemin inverse, avec Rivers flottant devant elle.

Une fois devant l'enclos aux dragons, elle le regarda s'élever et passer de l'autre côté de la clôture. Et là seulement elle libéra sa tête du sortilège d'immobilisation pour qu'il puisse parler.

- qui êtes vous ? que faites vous ? qui vous envoie ? qui que ce soit je vous paie le triple pour que vous me relâchiez !

Hermione sourit.

- qui je suis ça n'a pas d'importance, car dans quelques minutes vous serez mort.

- je vous en supplie, plaida le criminel qui sanglotait à présent.

- oh pitié ! épargnez moi vos jérémiades, et dites moi ce que je veux savoir. Ou sont les relevés de transaction ?

- dans le coffre à...

Rivers fut interrompu par l'arrivée du patronus d'Harry, qui demandait en langage codé à Hermione de rentrer immédiatement.

Elle soupira, et lança un dernier regard méprisant à sa victime avant de le laisser tomber nonchalamment au milieu des dragons.

Une élimination nette et sans traces. Tant mieux parce qu'elle aurait détesté abîmer ses ongles récemment manucurés.

* * *

_La Havane, Cuba_

_Auror : Pansy Parkinson_

_Atouts : camouflage, puissance magique, physique_

_Cibles : Rheo et Alicia Summers._

_Méthode d'attaque : surprise_

Pansy avait toujours eu cette facilité à se faire passer pour plus idiote qu'elle ne l'était. Ça avait toujours été son moyen de défense, et aujourd'hui, c'était sa principale arme.

Elle avait réussi à infiltrer l'agence de call girls à laquelle Rhéo et Alicia Summers faisaient souvent appel pour leurs petites fêtes illicites, et à l'aide de quelques imperiums bien placés, elle faisait à présent partie des prostituées de luxe qui se pavanaient dans la soirée organisée par ses deux cibles. Qui soupçonnerait une fille de joie complètement ivre et probablement droguée qui tenait à peine sur ses talons hauts ?

Pourtant Pansy avait l'esprit parfaitement clair, tout ça faisait partie de sa couverture. Elle observait et analysait tout.

Elle se dirigea vers l'alcôve ou ses deux cibles se trouvaient.

Deux gardes lui barrèrent la route. Elle ravala l'envie de les faire disparaître, et se cantonna à son rôle d'écervelée.

Estimant qu'elle ne constituait pas une menace, ils la laissèrent passer.

Elle continua vers l'alcôve, et traversa le voile qui les séparait du reste.

Comme prévu, ses deux cibles étaient là, accompagné de deux autres jeunes filles. Rhéo regardait une des jeunes filles qui se déshabillait lascivement devant lui, alors qu'Alicia embrassait goulûment l'autre, et avait la main passée sous sa robe.

Exactement comme Pansy l'avait prévu.

Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à l'époux, se rapprocha et le laissa poser ses mains sur elle.

Fou de désir, Rhéo ne se rendit compte de rien. Il ne vit pas sa baguette disparaître, et ne réalisa qui elle était que quand elle l'eut immobilisé.

Elle stupéfixia les deux prostituées, et lança un avada kedavra à Alicia. C'était la plus dangereuse, alors il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse en premier.

Rheo quant à lui, lui fournirait des informations très précieuses pour le ministère.

Il avait commencé à tout avouer quand le patronus d'Harry apparut.

Oh lala quel rabat joie ! juste quand les choses devenaient intéressantes.

Elle élimina rapidement Rheo Summers, et repartit comme elle était arrivée, en titubant.

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_Auror : Drago Malefoy_

_Atouts : puissance magique, intelligence, physique, charisme_

_Cible : François Brissac_

_Méthode d'attaque : semi-directe_

- Les jeux sont faits ! rien ne va plus !  
il sembla à Drago que c'était la quinzième fois de la soirée qu'il entendait cette phrase stupide. Quelle idée avait eu Harry de l'envoyer dans un casino moldu ? bon d'accord c'était le repère de sa cible mais tout de même !

Le bon côté des choses était que son plan se déroulait à merveille. Avec la somme qu'il avait amassée depuis le début de la soirée, la sécurité du casino ne tarderait pas à le remarquer... et à le capturer.

C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait dû admettre que la sécurité de ce casino moldu n'était pas facile à déjouer. Alors le seul moyen d'atteindre sa cible était de se faire attraper. Ça marchait... Drago voyait trois malabars se diriger vers lui de chaque côté. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva menotté et traîné vers les quartiers sécurisés du casino.

Maintenant il pouvait attaquer.

Un simple alohomora suffit à le débarrasser de ses menottes, et les gardes qui n'avaient rien vu venir se retrouvèrent à terre en une seconde.

Il modifia leur mémoire avant de partir à la recherche de Brissac. Un français qui se servait de ce casino pour blanchir des fonds provenant de divers trafics.

Il élimina tous les agents de sécurité qui eurent le malheur de croiser son chemin et arriva très rapidement au dernier étage ou se trouvait le bureau de Brissac.

Jusque là, il n'avait rencontré qu'une faible résistance, mais à ce moment là il se heurta à Rebecca. Le bras droit super sexy (et super dangereux) de Brissac.

Et merde.

Il détestait se battre avec des femmes.

Surtout quand elles étaient jolies.

Il essaya de la ménager au maximum, mais quand la lumière verte d'un avada Kedavra lui frôla l'oreille, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Rebecca s'effondrait sous un maléfice particulièrement puissant.

- quel gâchis... tu étais vraiment jolie, murmura t il en passant devant elle,

Trouver et éliminer Brissac fut la partie la plus facile de son plan. Il venait de faire disparaître le corps et réajustait sa cravate (un Malefoy ne peut tout de même pas se permettre d'être débraillé) quand le message d'Harry lui parvint.

Il devait partir au plus vite.

* * *

_Moscou, Russie_

_Auror : Ginevra Weasley_

_Atouts : physique, intelligence, puissance magique_

_Cible : Vladimir Petrov_

_Méthode d'attaque : séduction_

- tu es si jolie... murmura le russe, avec un accent prononcé tout en parcourant le corps de Ginny de baisers. Punis moi je suis ton esclave fais de moi ce que tu voudras.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, ce n'était pas très difficile d'accéder au lit de Petrov. Maintenant elle devait le faire parler.

- oh mais c'est ce que je compte faire...

elle fit apparaître des cordes qui lièrent les poignets de sa victime au barreaux du lit. Elle retint un mouvement de dégout en l'entendant grogner d'excitation.

Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour lui lancer un maléfice à la figure.

Mais d'abord elle avait besoin de la liste des clients à qui il fournissait des potions illicites.

- tu as été un très vilain garçon Vladimir...

- oh oui...

- et les vilains garçons méritent d'être punis... surtout quand ils font des trafics de potions non autorisées...

les yeux de Pavlov s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et son premier réflexe fut de hurler et d'appeler à l'aide.

- inutile de gaspiller tes forces mon chéri, j'ai insonorisé la pièce. Fit Ginny en faisant les cent pas vêtue de lingerie fine.

Quand il s'agissait de soutirer des information à des hommes véreux, elle était la championne. Elle savait les séduire, les distraire les faire languir, et attaquer quand ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de lui retirer ses vêtements.

- que veux tu ?

- la liste de tes clients ...

- va au diable sale pros... AAARRRGGHHH

une douloureuse entaille venait d'aparaitre sur sa poitrine.

- tut tut tut... je n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte. Surtout pas quand je suis celle qui mène le jeu... parles moi trésor... dis moi ce que je veux savoir...

Elle fut interrompue par le message d'Harry.

Pas question qu'elle s'en aille sans les informations qu'elle était venue chercher, ça signifierait qu'elle s'était laissé tripoter par ce gros balourd pour rien...

Bon le moment était venu d'employer les grands moyens.

Elle fit disparaître le caleçon de Pavlov et pointa sa baguette sur sa virilité.

- tu me donnes cette liste ou je te transforme en eunuque.

Les yeux de Vladimir qui jusque là étaient inexpressifs s'emplirent d'une peur panique...

Il désigna à contre cœur le coffre à sa droite et lui donna la combinaison.

Elle ouvrit et trouva tous les documents nécessaires.

Comme quoi les hommes étaient tous pareils... il fallait juste trouver des arguments assez... convaincants.

Elle se débarrassa ensuite du trafiquant. Et sortit à toute vitesse du bâtiment avant de se fondre dans les rues de Moscou.

* * *

Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux, Pansy accrochée à son bras.

Dans un coin, Hermione et Drago étaient tendrement enlacés.

Non loin de là, Blaise était nonchalamment adossé au mur. Seule sa fiancée manquait à l'appel, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il connaissait Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci arriva par portoloin. Harry vérifia son identité et la regarda se jeter dans les bras de Blaise qu'elle embrassa avec fougue sous le regard amusé des autres couples.

Ils étaient tous là.

Kingsley accompagné Narcissa Malefoy qui dirigeait à présent le département des aurors fit son entrée.

Ils expliquèrent à nouveau la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été tous convoqués.

- à présent que vous avez une bonne idée de la situation, fit Narcissa, nous allons vous remettre vos ordres de mission ainsi que tous ce dont vous aurez besoin, les papiers concernant vos fausses identités entre autres.

- Rappelez vous qu'officiellement vous ne vous connaissez pas, mais il est important que vous puissiez compter les uns sur les autres, cette mission est un travail d'équipe ajouta Kingsley.

- Ginny et Pansy votre rôle sera de trouver toutes les informations nécessaires. Hermione je veux que tu infiltres leur groupe afin de tout savoir sur leur organisation et leur mode de fonctionnement, je veux que tu retiennes tout dans les moindres détails. Blaise tu couvres Hermione et Drago gardera un œil sur Ginny et Pansy tout en recueillant le plus d'informations possible. Lorsque vous connaitrez la nature de l'arme ainsi que son emplacement, nous communiquerons à nouveau avec vous pour indiquer la voie à suivre. Ce sera tout.

- et n'oubliez pas que vous avez à faire à un groupe particulièrement dangereux alors soyez prudents conclut Harry. Je resterais ici pour vous guider. dans chacune de vos enveloppes vous trouverez un micro émetteur qui une fois placé dans votre oreille me permettra de vous localiser et de communiquer avec vous en tous temps. Votre portoloin pour Paris s'activera demain à 07 heures, à l'endroit habituel... bonne chance.

Ce fut le signal pour le départ. Chaque couple se retira.

Ils avaient une nuit pour profiter de leurs partenaires avant de se lancer dans cette nouvelle mission...

* * *

**Alors ? verdict ? *se ronge les ongles* **

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**Aliice.**


End file.
